


Merry Christmas SubKam Fandom~

by thiective



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Implied sex (small mention of it if you've read the other fics), M/M, Mention of Fuuma - Freeform, Mention of Seishiro, Small appearance of Hokuto and Kakyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: Gift snips for some of my favourite SubKam writers~
Relationships: Kamui (Tsubasa)/Shirou Kamui/Subaru (Tsubasa), Kamui/Subaru (Tsubasa), Kuzuki Kakyou/Sumeragi Hokuto, Shirou Kamui/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Merry Christmas SubKam Fandom~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyaonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyaonix/gifts), [Darkest_Symphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkest_Symphony/gifts), [leighleleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighleleigh/gifts), [QueenTzahra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTzahra/gifts), [faikitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikitty/gifts), [crystallis_neige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallis_neige/gifts).



> Note: X/1999 and TRC do not belong to me, they belong to CLAMP. 'If You Love Me, Answer Me Softly' is written by QueenTzahra. 'Unbecoming' is written by oiyukis. 'With You' is written by crystallis_neige.

_For Nyanoix: 'The Prince and His Knights' AU Gift Snip_

“That’s the fourth time we’ve allowed you into the kitchen,” Kamui-chan said deadpanned as he remarks at the fire that consumed the stove. Subaru sighed and heads over to the bathroom with a pail to fill it with water. Kamui, in more and despite saying that he’s more of a _terror, pouts_.

“I wanted to make you something and cookies look simple _enough_.” Kamui grumbles and Kamui-chan sighs and helps put out the fire with Subaru.

“I still don’t understand how you’ve managed to _burn_ cookies. Sugar _cookies_ that are supposed to be easy to make.” Kamui-chan mutters under his breath even when the corner of his lips twitches. 

“At least I haven’t overcooked congee like Subaru _ha_ _d_.” Kamui points out, and he shudders from feeling a cold smile directing to his back.

“What did I overcook?” Subaru asks politely after he came back with a filled bucket of water and a smile, and Kamui grimaced. Kamui-chan chuckles wryly, and after dumping another bucket of water onto the burning stove, the fire subsided, leaving behind the smell of smoke and burned metal.

“We’ll probably have to apologize to the landlord for destroying a stove,” Kamui-chan said absently, and they’ll have to figure out how to pay the bill in full as well. “In the meantime, let’s make some hot chocolate and green tea,” Kamui-chan adds in.

“Mind if I help?” Subaru asks Kamui-chan and Kamui-chan feels at ease, making drinks should be fine for Subaru. It’s not like it’ll go out of hand either way. 

“Sure.” The prince agreed, and Subaru whips up two glasses of hot chocolate with marshmallows while a green tea for himself. Kamui-chan bit back a laugh when Subaru hands a mug of hot chocolate to Kamui, who raises an eyebrow in surprise.

“How the hell did you managed to make the foam art look reproachful?” Kamui asks out loud, surprised to see a sad face foam art on the hot chocolate. The elder twin shrugs his shoulders.

“Practice.”

* * *

_For Queen Tzahra: 'If You Love Me, Answer Me Softly' AU Gift Snip_

“I’m still surprised as fuck that Japan’s metro stations could be this damn clean and fast.” Kamui said, and Subaru chuckles. The older man helps his lover with adjusting the violet scarf wrapped neatly around his neck.

“New York does have its own character,” Subaru said, and Kamui gives him a sardonic eyebrow.

“You can say what you like, you don’t have to hide it,” Kamui said bluntly, and Subaru snorts.

“I’m afraid I can’t. Its a habit, Kamui. Come,” Subaru said as he tugs Kamui to Shibuya station. “Hokuto-chan can be impatient when she’s waiting.”

“Is there anything I should worry about?” Kamui asks with nervous excitement bubbling inside of them. After all, this is his first time meeting Subaru’s _twin sister_ in person. Subaru throws a smile to him and hums.

“You’ll probably need to try out some of the outfits she has made for you,” Subaru said absently, and Kamui looks at his lover puzzled.

“How many outfits are we talking about?” Kamui asks hesitantly. Subaru hides his smile beneath his green plaid scarf, his green eyes spotting Hokuto near the Hachiko statue as she stood next to a tall, blond man. 

“Mm, a couple,” Subaru said, and Kamui couldn’t shake off the bad feeling inside of him. Somehow he’s got a feeling that today will be _longer_ than usual.

* * *

_For crystallis_neige_ : ' _With You' AU Gift Snip_

In a white turtle sweater and slim jeans, Kamui lies his back against the headboard of their shared bed. His older lover seems to be tired, resting his head comfortably on his lap and snoring lightly. Kamui’s fingers run through Subaru’s hair gently, combing through soothingly as Subaru nuzzles into his stomach. A gentle smile spreads over Kamui’s lips as his fingers traced over Subaru’s ear, glides lightly down his neck, before gently stroking over the man’s cheek. The man makes a murmuring noise and whispers his name before falling into a deeper sleep.

It’s strange really for Kamui to still be awake and his older lover to be asleep, and yet Kamui doesn’t mind one bit. The quietness of their bedroom and the colourful neon lights on the buildings outside of their window, nothing else could be perfect than the moment that is now.

Kamui blushes lightly as he thinks over the moments of their relationship together is perfect. Yet, somehow, right now, this is _special_.

Softly laughing, Kamui tangles his fingers with Subaru’s hand and using his other hand to comb through his lover’s raven locks. He hums a tuneless song he heard at Karen’s workplace, he couldn’t help himself looking forward to a future with Subaru. They have been through so much together, that sometimes Kamui feels like he’s still dreaming a _good dream_ that he hopes he won’t wake up from.

The former Kamui of Dragon of Heaven leans down and kisses Subaru’s cheek, his lips linger despite the pink blush still colouring his cheeks. _“I love you, Subaru,”_ Kamui whispers and gently squeeze Subaru’s hand.

Kamui hopes moments like this lasts forever.

* * *

_For Darkest_Symphony:_ _Gift Snip_

The bell tolls for the people passed away. The surviving Dragons that attended the ceremony clasped their hands together in prayer and bows. They can hear each toll of the bell as it rings, the first for the citizens that became the casualties of the events that lead up to the Promised Day. The second toll is for the Dragons that had passed away.

Kamui snuck a look from the corner of his eye, hoping to catch his estrange comrade, but finds disappointment and relief that he couldn’t locate the current Sakurazukamori. Perhaps it’s better that way, Kamui doesn’t think it’s a good idea for Subaru to show up now, the dislike the onmyouji will face is not unwarranted. Then again, it doesn’t come as a surprise from what the onmyouji had gone through when he decided to cut off ties with them after the Promised Day ended.

Kamui is doubtful that the Sakurazukamori wants to be found. It’s a given that the onmyouji is currently a busy man with the duties of Sakurazukamori and Sumeragi clan if the clan still accepts him that is.

With a sigh, the Kamui of Dragons of Heaven hopes that his former comrade will find happiness and peace one day. Maybe, someday, they could meet and catch up.

Another bell rings, and thoughts of meeting up are pushed back. The road to healing isn’t exactly an easy one to go through alone.

Kamui will only help if the onmyouji decides to approach him. Even though it’s a snowball of a chance that something like would happen, Kamui isn’t going to give up on _Subaru_. Just like _Subaru_ hadn’t given up on him.

Kamui hopes that Subaru would _accept_ his help.

* * *

_For oiyukis:_ ' _Unbecoming' Gift Snip_

“What’s this?” Kamui asks curiously as Subaru draws a kanji on his inner wrist.

“It’s a protection spell, so if you were even in danger, I’d be able to locate you,” Subaru said as he pours magic into Kamui’s skin. Kamui winced as his body tries to fight the invasive magic pouring into him. He takes a couple of breaths, closing his eyes and tries to calm his body down. Fighting down the urge to lash out.

“You could have done it on my clothes.” Kamui points out, and Subaru raised an elegant eyebrow at him.

“Sewing isn’t my fort, calligraphy is.” Subaru points out as he stops pouring magic into his former leader. Kamui frowns and watches as the kanji literally fades into his skin, sinking into his soul.

“So even if I were to decide to run and hide in another country, you could tell where I am?” Kamui asks absently, his thumb running over his inner wrist, over the spot where the kanji was. Subaru hums.

“Not only I can _locate_ you, but I’ll be able to _summon_ you.” Kamui looks up at Subaru sharply, his violet eyes narrow at him. He doesn’t understand the gleam in Subaru’s eyes, cause _Subaru_ has changed from the _Subaru_ Kamui used to know. He had twisted that _Subaru_ and adding jagged pieces of _Seishiro_ , creating some sort of _hybrid_ in a sense.

“Please tell me you were kidding about the summoning part.” Kamui asks dryly. The corner of Subaru’s lips twitched, almost as if the older man had wanted to smile but refrained.

“And what if I wasn’t?” Subaru asks lightly, and Kamui frowns, almost to a near _pout_. Subaru lips quirked up.

“It’s against the rules to summon the living,” Subaru whispers as he brushes his bare hand down Kamui’s cheek, to which the eighteen-year-old stiffens in surprise. “The protection spell I’ve put on you is merely harmless. You can call me by swiping a drop of blood on your wrist.” The Sakurazukamori said softly as he caresses Kamui’s jaw.

“Getting _possessed_ is one thing, but getting injured under my _protection_ is something I do not tolerate.” Subaru murmurs and grips Kamui’s chin gently, making his former leader look up at him.

“Are you _insulating_ that it’s my fault that _trouble_ follows me?” Kamui asks quietly, feeling slightly indignant as to what Subaru is saying. Subaru snorts.

“ _Trouble?_ No. Being selfless and kind is part of what you are, but being _oblivious_ to people that _seek_ to touch what is _mine_ is asking for _trouble_.” It wasn’t a small blush but an eruption of _red_ that colours Kamui’s face from Subaru’s words.

Kamui _isn’t_ sure if he should be wary of this side of Subaru or not.

* * *

_For Faikitty: TRC snip_

“Hey,” Kamui asks quietly as he leans against Subaru’s shoulder. He watches the city glows brightly with lights with his twin high up on the rooftop of their apartment building complex. “do you think there will be a place where we can call home?” Subaru hums at the question.

“I think we’ll eventually find somewhere where we _can_ permanently stay. Where we don’t have to run and calling it home.” Subaru said softly. His fingers interlocking with Kamui’s as they look at the city’s buildings in contrast to the indigo night sky. Subaru feels his younger twin’s thumb gently caressing his knuckles.

“I guess so, we’ve seen a lot of places, but none of them can make us feel safe. Whenever we turned up, _he’ll_ be on our tail, or there is another version of him messing up another version of _our_ lives.” Subaru’s breath stutter, and he feels his heart stop a beat for a second at hearing the weariness in Kamui’s voice. He knows _who_ his younger twin is talking about. While Subaru _doesn’t_ regret giving away his blood to _their chaser._ He wonders if he’ll feel the same had it been Kamui that given _his blood_ to their _chaser’s younger brother_.

That thought twists his insides, Subaru doesn’t want to imagine the desolate look on his _beloved_ twin’s face. It’s heartbreaking to envision it as it is worrying.

“I’m…actually happy that we got to see each world,” Subaru said as he finally found the words he wanted to say since they are on this journey. “We got to experience so many things, seen many sights, experience new culture and traditions.” Subaru murmurs as he rests his cheek on Kamui’s unruly chocolate locks. “If I were to run away from someone or _something_ , I’m glad to be running away with _you_ .” The elder twin said as he nuzzles into his twin’s hair, who still smells like their _home_ , the wind, and _the sky_.

“I’m _glad_ it’s with you too, _Subaru_ ,” Kamui replies softly, and he gently squeezed Subaru’s hand. 

“Wherever you _go_ , to me, _home_ is where _you are_ ,” Subaru whispers and tugs Kamui closer to cuddle against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Everybody!


End file.
